Entre Espías y Desertores
by Quetzin
Summary: Anakin es la nueva estrella del imperio, Padme la nueva senadora de naboo que tiene la ambición de sobresalir entre sus compañeros sin importar que. El imperio a estado en pie desde hace mas de 50 años, la alianza rebelde es debil que cada vez se va desmorronando mas desde el interior.
1. Chapter 1: Puestos

**BEEEEP**

 **Ese horrible sonido de nuevo**

 **BEEEEP**

 **Incesante y molesto…pero necesario**

 **BEEEEP**

 **Con un gran golpe en la parte superior Anakin paro el incesante sonido del despertador. Se vistió con el uniforme de comandante, aun recordaba lo orgullosa que había estado su madre el día que le dijo que se había vuelto un oficial, ese pensamiento le produjo una gran sonrisa, hasta que salió de su pequeña alcoba y después de unos cuantos corredores se topó con el capitán Douglas o como le solían decir Cap. Dug, era un odioso que le gustaba zarandear a los oficiales como ningún otro con la sola excusa de "es por su bien" y su horrible sonrisa socarrona, como odiaba eso…**

 **– SEÑOR – Anakin hizo el saludo típico hacia el oficial de mayor rango.**

 **– Skywalker sígueme. – Anakin asintió y siguió al Capitán a lo que parecía ser una sala de juntas de la academia, el Cap se sentó y señalo una silla aun lado de él.**

 **– Muy bien Skywalker, te he traído aquí porque el Gran Moff Tarkin me ha pedido que le envié a algunos hombres a apoyarlo y después de ver tus records el Gran Moff te ha declarado el indicado… Así que felicidades has sido reasignado a una base confidencial y promovido a general de brigada, un escuadrón de clones se ira contigo además de unos cuantos cadetes, se van en 3 horas. – Anakin demasiado aturdido para hablar solo miro al Cap con un ligero levantamiento de cejas. – esto no es broma, Skywalker mejor vete antes de que lo reconsidere…**

 **Esto fue suficiente para sacarlo que su trance**

 **– Claro señor, muchas gracias señor**

 **– Date prisa y no me hagas lamentarlo, oh y toma tu nueva placa.**

 **Con esto dicho anakin tomo la placa dio un asentimiento al oficial y se fue corriendo a su pequeño rincón de la academia a recoger sus pertenencias e imaginando la cara de su madre cuando se lo contara.**

* * *

 **Este es el día decisivo la primera impresión siempre ha sido la más importante, o eso era lo que ella siempre ha creído, estos pensamientos eran los que llenaban la mente de Padme Amidala en el trayecto de su nuevo departamento a el senado en donde le enseñaran su oficina y el senador Vidar Kim le enseñaría el trabajo por esta semana. Pero aun así tenía que causar una buena impresión a los demás y sobre todo con aquellos que eran aliados de Naboo.**

 **El senado era enorme eso si lo recordaba bien de la última vez que había venido, cuando el imperio le pidió que tomara asilo político mientras que ellos se encargaban de la situación en Naboo, solo tuvo que pasar medIo día para que el imperio declarara a Nute Gunray culpable y 2 para que desmantelara su ejercito droide de Naboo. Es por esto y más que Padme amaba tanto al imperio, en si no podía entender que tenia de malo un sistema que apoyara las necesidades de la población con tanta contundencia y eficacia, si funcionaba estaba bien con ella.**

 **Hizo sus pensamientos a un lado cuando vio al Senador Kim acercándose a ella.**

 **– Senador buenos días. – dijo padme con un sonrisa y una reverencia**

 **– No es necesario que hagas eso para mí tu siempre serás mi reina – dijo con una sonrisa cálida – bueno será mejor que te enseñe el lugar y te explique las posturas de Naboo. Ya que solo tenemos 2 días, no me quedare la semana como estaba previsto.**

 **– En ese caso será mejor que empecemos.**

 **– Claro te enseñare el senado y el emperador ha hecho una solicitud de verte… le gusta conocer a todos los senadores nuevos. – eso le saco una sonrisa siempre considero a el emperador una persona justa y benévola sería un gusto conocerlo en persona – Eso sería fascinante solo lo he visto unas cuantas veces en persona. – Ante esto el senador hizo una mueca y llevo en silencio a padme a su nueva oficina en donde cerró la puerta y le señalo a Padme el sillón para que se sentara**

 **– Padme me temo que el emperador no es quien tú crees… él no es como te lo imaginas.**

 **– A que te refieres el fue quien salvo a Naboo él fue tu predecesor y ayudo a el emperador Hego Damask a terminar el bloqueo de la confederación, o acaso olvidaste como ellos detuvieron esa masacre**

 **– No padme eso no es lo quiero decir… solo que el imperio no es lo que parece, vamos te enseño el senado y luego te llevo con el Emperador mañana hablaremos de las posturas.**

 **– Claro senador.**

* * *

 **TOC TOC TOC**

 **– Pase – dijo anakin sin siquiera pararse de la silla en la que se encontraba.**

 **– General, llegaremos a la base en unos minutos – dijo uno de los cadetes**

 **– Gracias Cadete….**

 **– Piett, Firmus Piett – el chico le agradaba a Anakin de alguna forma.**

 **– Gracias Piett.**

 **Con esto anakin se levantó y se encamino a recoger sus cosas y reunirse con los demás. Le dirigieron el saludo habitual y después de unos momentos la nave aterrizo en la estación de batalla.**

 **Pero lo que había dicho el Cap no lo había preparado para lo que vio al aterrizar... al parecer la estación era enorme era del tamaño de un pequeña luna pero eso no era lo mortificarte, lo que lo hizo sentir enfermo fue el hecho de que frente a sus ojos llevaran a wookies y genosianos encadenados de un lado al otro, el tan solo verlos le daba asco… como era posible que el imperio aprobara esto, esos seres son ciudadanos del imperio no esclavos…**

 **– Lo se general las criaturas son asquerosas pero no se preocupe se acostumbrara ver sus horribles caras después de un tiempo. – dijo un sargento malinterpretando su reacción al ver a los wookies y geonosianos.**

 **– O am claro – fue lo único que pudo decir…**

 **– Bueno lo dirigiré con el Almirante Bast él le informara más de su puesto.**

 **Anakin solo asintió al oficial.**

* * *

 **Después de darle como tres vueltas al senado por fin iban a conocer al emperador, aunque mientras más hablaba de lo generoso que era el emperador el senador se ponía cada vez más frió y distante como lo estaba siento ahora.**

 **– Padme por favor no digas esas cosas de alguien que aún no conoces, sería una lástima que tus expectativas no sean alcanzadas por el emperador. – dijo el senador algo cansado y desilusionado pero Padme no lo podía creer en que estaría desilusionado este hombre, acaso era en ella, ¿que descubrió de ella que no le gustara?**

 **– Está bien senador si quiere solo señale la dirección de la oficina del emperador y yo iré a buscarle. – dijo padme al ver que el senador era llamado por la senadora Mon Momtha.**

 **– Claro padme, es por alla, buenas tardes y nos vemos mañana en la oficina**

 **– Claro senador**

 **Con esto el senador se despidió y se dirigió a una esquina con la senadora, al ver los discutir a Padme le entro curiosidad sobre el asunto del que hablaban. Así que se acercó a ellos y se escondió detrás de una planta. Diciéndose que realmente no estaba espiando solo estaba escuchando sobre los asuntos de su planeta en el senado solo eso.**

 **– …. El EM-1 es una estación de batalla orbital, debemos informarle a la alianza lo antes posible, los planos robados llegaran el día de mañana tenemos 2 semanas antes de que se den cuenta que se tomó una copia de ellos espero que para mañana puedas ir a la base para que empiecen a armar un plan. Y a tu reemplazo listo claro.**

 **– Eso era lo que te quería decir, padme no es quien creíamos, ella le es fiel a el imperio o eso es lo que parece ser, no podemos confiar en ella primero tenemos que asegurarnos y esa tarea te la dejare a ti. Tú debes cuidar de ella y ver si se puede incluir en nuestra causa**

 **– ¿Estás seguro? La chica parece ser del tipo que apoya a la democracia.**

 **– Si pero no del modo que tú crees.**

 **– Está bien te veo mañana Kim**

 **– Adiós Mon**

 **Padme espero unos instantes antes de separarse del árbol y dirigirse a ver a el emperador aun aturdida por lo que había escuchado de los senadores.**

 **Al llegar a la oficina aun un poco confundida toco suavemente la puerta, la cual abrió una muchacha unos 5 años mayor que ella con una cálida sonrisa.**

 **– buenas tardes tú debes de ser la nueva senadora de Naboo, el Emperador te está esperando pasa**

 **– Gracias.**

 **Padme entro en la oficina en donde el emperador la recibió**

 **– Padme es un placer saber que el senado ha adquirido a una mujer tan inteligente como tú.**

 **– Gracias emperador, es un gran placer el poder estar aquí con usted – dijo Padme con una gran sonrisa aun sin saber si debería informarle a el emperador lo que había descubierto.**

 **– ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa querida? – pregunto con una gran preocupación y con una mirada paternal que hizo que padme se decidiera a hablar**

 **– Lo siento emperador pero me temo que hace un rato escuche algo que no debía, algo de vital importancia para el imperio.**

 **– Que cosa querida.**

 **– Me temo que hay traidores en el senado, hace un rato escuche a dos hablando sobre un arma del imperio, de la cual tenían los planos y planean destruir.**

 **– Bueno entonces que estamos haciendo aquí hay que tomar acciones dime quienes fueron y de que planos hablaban**

 **Padme le explico rápidamente lo que había escuchado sin guardarse nada confiando plenamente en la sabiduría del emperador**

 **– No te preocupes querida ahora solo queda una última pregunta ¿me ayudaras a limpiar el senado de esa escoria rebelde o te mantendrás al margen?**

 **– El imperio ha salvado mi hogar más de una vez si hay una forma de ayudarlo con gusto lo hare**

 **– Perfecto entonces tu serás nuestro nuevo espía, tendrás que hacer parecer que después de nuestro encuentro has cambiado de opinión sobre el imperio y que ahora tienes ideales más liberales he incluso tendrás que hacer esto en el senado hacer parecer como si estuvieras en contra completamente del imperio solo así podrás saber dónde están todos los rebeldes y así podremos destruirlos por completo de una vez por todas**

 **– Claro su majestad empezare mañana mismo, será todo un placer serle útil.**

 **– Muy bien querida hay que enviar a una tropa imperial a cuidar al senador Kim y en cuanto reciba los planos será arrestado, así que ahora cuéntame de ti ¿cómo te ha ido desde que fuiste mi protegida?**

* * *

 **La oficina del almirante bast era amplia y ordenada con todas las paredes blancas a excepción de una que tenía el logo del imperio pintado, no había mucho que ver como en cualquier otra oficina esta solo tenía lo extremadamente necesario. El general estaba sentado en el escritorio cuando llego, al verlo le señalo a la silla contraria a él.**

 **– General Skywalker, su trabajo aquí es sencillo pero importante usted será responsable de todas las naves que entren o salgan de esta estación de combate. Además de aquellas que se acerquen demasiado, la estación debe de permanecer en secreto hasta que esté completada. Contará con 3 escuadrones para vigilar el área. Sus órdenes son disparar a cualquier nave que no tenga un código de acceso. ¿Está claro?**

 **– Sí señor,**

 **– Muy bien, ¿alguna duda?**

 **– ¿También a las naves civiles, señor?**

 **– Si Skywalker a todas sin excepción, ahora no me decepcione, comenzara inmediatamente, sus escuadrones lo esperan en el hangar 6, sus pertenecías serán llevadas a sus aposentos por un stormtrooper.**

 **– Claro señor**


	2. Chapter 2: La gran batalla

Capítulo 1:

6 meses después

Millones de estrellas, era lo único para distraerse en ese momento, no había otra cosa solo el casa TIE, él y la gran e ilimitada expansión del espacio, faltaban unos minutos para que se acabara su turno y que el comandante Nash ocupara su puesto de centinela. Hasta ahora no había tenido lugar ningún combate cerca del área de la estación mejor conocida como la estrella de la muerte pero aun así, Anakin no toleraba estar en la estación, el maltrato hacia la mano de obra le daba asco y en este momento lo único que deseaba era ser reasignado, la otra opción sería desertar, algo que deseaba nunca más se le pasara por la cabeza, no había visto nada de crueldad hacia los esclavos solo claro los gritos de los oficiales y las cadenas, pero no había ningún castigo físico o ninguno que el allá visto hasta el momento…

Beep… Beep… Beep…

Bueno esa era su señal para retirarse y dejarle a Nash su puesto de centinela, al verlo a su TIE a un lado del suyo le dio un saludo cortes con la cabeza antes de dirigirse a la estrella de la muerte.

Pero algo lo detuvo, un presentimiento le dijo que debía quedarse en donde estaba que debía esperar… entonces sucedió, salieron del hiperespacio al menos 60 cazas, todos x-wing…

– ¡Todas las unidades abran fuego!– grito Nash por el comunicador…

– Líder sombra a líder negro

– ¿Si líder sombra? – contesto Nash con un poco de nerviosismo, al parecer el pobre aun no tenía un plan…

– Hay que rodearlos, pero necesitamos más cazas, tu escuadrón negro por la derecha y por la izquierda el escudaron sombra.

– Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo Skywalker…

– ¿Cuando te he decepcionado? ahora alinéate, necesitaremos enviar al escuadrón intruso por arriba para dar un mayor golpe, no los destruiremos a todos pero al menos será la mitad.

– Eso espero, yo le digo a Kirell tu organiza a tu escudaron – Dijo Nash aun nervioso por ver a las x-wing acercandose

– Líder sombra fuera…

– Líder sombra a escuadrón sombra

– ¿Señor? – pregunto el escudaron que ya cansado estaba listo para terminar su turno.

– Escúchenme bien, tenemos un plan para diezmar las fuerzas enemigas, nuestra parte es atacar por la izquierda así que alinéense como en las prácticas y disparen a discreción tengan cuidado con los otros escuadrones. Líder sombra fuera.

– Líder sombra a líder intruso y líder negro.

– Líder sombra el escuadrón intruso está en posición – dijo kirell con un poco de duda, lo cual era comprensible – Skywalker si esto no funciona te mato en el infierno.

– Líder sombra el escuadrón negro está en posición, y no te preocupes Kirell el plan puede que funcione le doy 50 – 50

– Cincuenta¡? Nash a ti si te mato pero en este momento¡

– Nash, Kirell es hora… están a medio camino de nosotros ataquen a discreción.

Con esto dicho y un par de maldiciones por Kirell se enfrentaron a el enemigo, cada uno de los escuadrones por un franco de los cazas rebeldes, al parecer al terminar el ataque habían dejado a al menos 20 cazas rebeldes en pie ya habían derribado a 15 de los suyos en total, el plan había sido un éxito pero no había terminado los 20 cazas sobrantes ya estaban atacando a la estación.

Al parecer su plan era deslizarse por uno de los pasillos de la estación y disparar a un tubo de escape de la estación, Anakin no sabía si lo que planeaban podría funcionar, solo sabía que debía detenerlos…

– Líder sombra ¿algún plan? – pregunto Kirell

– En realidad si tengo uno… Nash, Kirell vengan conmigo, Kirell diles a tus hombres que defiendan la órbita de la estación y Nash los tuyos defenderán los pasillos inferiores.

– Está bien Skywalker

– Líder sombra a Escuadron sombra, defiendan la órbita de la estación.

– Líder sombra a líderes negro e intruso

– ¿Si Skywalker?

– Defenderemos el tubo de escape al que los rebeldes quieren disparar les llegaremos de sorpresa…

– Que tal enfrentarlos por delante sería un tiro limpio. – dijo Nash como siempre con la respuesta más boba

– No acaso estás loco nos verían, hay que llegarles por detrás pero desde una ubicación diferente enfrentarlos cuando ya están a punto de apuntar y disparar al tubo – dijo Kirell un poco fastidiado pero la verdad quien iba a culparlo…

– Muy bien, Kirell iremos al puntos 3, 2 ahí nos agruparemos y bajaremos al ver a cualquier rebelde

– Skywalker ahí van tres – dijo kirell

– Bueno bajen hay de darles por arriba así será más sencillo… – dije

– Uno fuera – dijo Nash

– Voy por el líder. – dijo Kirell

– Yo voy por el que sobra

La batalla iba muy bien al parecer los escuadrones hacían un buen trabajo al no dejar que los rebeldes se les escaparan de entre los dedos. 30 min después solo faltaban 4 cazas por destrozar de los cuales 2 se fueron a la fuga y los otros 2 fueron aniquilados… el total de las perdidas fue de 30 cazas TIE.

– Buen tiro Skywalker – dijo Nash aun sorprendido de que hubieran ganado contra tantos cazas

– Tú no estuviste tan mal amigo, vamos ay que festejar… Kirell me debes una

– Ni lo sueñes Skywalker.

Al aterrizar en la estación después de reagruparse y entrar en formación como es debido, el general Bast y el Gran almirante Tagge los recibió.

– Esta batalla fue una gran victoria en nombre del imperio, hoy los rebeldes han recibido un poco de justicia, felicidades escuadrones sombra, intruso y negro hoy han evitado la destrucción de la estación, pueden retirarse.

* * *

Un mes después…

Después de todo ser el salvador de la estrella de la muerte si es algo impactante… lo suficientemente impactante como para que el general Tagge te quiera tener cerca, por alguna razón ellos desconfían ahora de mi como si de repente tuvieran otra visión… Tagge ha hecho que me convierta en su sombra y que siempre allá al menos dos clones fuera de mi puerta a todas horas… pero lo más extraño fue que hace tan solo unas horas el me pidió que fuera a la ala de enfermería a hacer "un simple examen general" en el cual solo tomaron un poco de sangre, algo muy extraño en si… que podría haber en mi sangre que a ellos les importe, en si después de esto se me ordeno regresar a mis cuarteles y prepararme para ser la sombra de Tagge de nuevo… pero algo no se sentía bien en esto…

BIP… BIP…

El horrible sonido del Holocom.

BIP… BIP…

Más vale que sea bueno…

– ¿Si? – conteste algo irritado

– Tienes que salir de aquí... – era Kyrell

– Que¡?

– Como me escuchaste… mira sé que suena algo tonto pero el general piensa que tú eres sensible a algún extraño poder de una religión de antaño… y el y el mítico emperador te quiere muerto…

– ¿Que?¡

– Sal de aquí Skywalker ¡ya me deshice de los clones en tu puerta... lo único que tienes que hacer es salir al hangar y hacer un patrulleo de escaneo y ya.

– ¿Por que haces esto?

– Así estaremos a mano… y por qué eres un buen amigo Skywalker

– Okay… si esto es una broma te pateo el trasero

– Tu solo hazme caso ellos estarán es tu puerta en unos 20 minutos así que sal rápido… solo lleva lo indispensable y después desaparece… o sino ellos lo aran, creme esta no es la primera vez que sucede esto…

– Okay…– Anakin ya tenía las pertenencias que quería que consistía en la foto vieja de su mama y un pequeño collar.

– Kyrell fuera…

Camino hacia el hangar lo menos sospechoso que pudo… ya estaba a bordo de una pequeña nave clase lambda a punto de aterrizar cuando los clones empezaron a buscarlo…

Al ver esto inmediatamente despego y acelero lo más que pudo hasta estar fuera del alcance de la estrella de la muerte… a los pocos segundos de estar fuera activo el hiperespacio a un sistema aleatorio del sistema.


	3. Chapter 3: La Alianza Rebelde

De nuevo todo lo que veo son las estrellas algunas explotando y muriendo… otras surgiendo y llenando el espacio de luz y color… otras perdidas y confundidas… como yo… aun no puedo creer que el imperio me traicionara, hace unas horas era un gran general y ahora solo soy un fugitivo que debe cambiar de nave, en Corelia, el lugar perfecto para convertirse un caza recompensas o donde darse por muerto…

Si Corelia es perfecto…

BIP… BIP… BIP…

ya esta es hora de convertirse en un caza recompensas.

– Que rayos¡?

Maldita Corelia estaba siendo atacado por el imperio, en que embrollo me metí esta vez, podía ver los cazas TIE y a los x-wing por todas partes…

– Tantive 347, repórtese

Lo que me faltaba…

– Si no responde nos veremos obligados a abrir fuego

No esperaron a que contestara e inmediatamente ya tenía a 3 TIES detrás de mi abriendo fuego así que los hice explotar más por instinto que nada.

– Eso fue increíble

Dos TIES se acercaban a un ETA-2, estaban a punto de hacerlo pedazos, hasta que el piloto hizo una extraña pirueta que destruyo a los TIES, algo definitivamente asombroso.

BOOM

Oh oh un TIE acaba de dispárale al escudo

– En lugar de estar babeando de verías de poner algo de atención.

Eso venia del ETA-2

– Claro...

Di unas cuantas piruetas y destruí a unos cuantos TIES.

– Nada mal… para un novato

Un novato… acaso este imbécil me había llamado novato…

– Novato, estas muy lento agrúpate con los demás.

Destruí TIES por todas partes, mientras el ETA-2 dejaba una senda de destrucción por todas partes, incluso a algunos destructores…

– Novato pierdes el tiempo, no falta mucho para que se retiren, dales todo lo que tengas.

Este tipo es un idiota, acaso no se puede callar, acaso no se cuenta que es obvia la retirada. Los malditos TIES están agrupándose y los destructores ya tomaron la velocidad luz, este tipo es un idiota, definitivamente…

– Muy bien chicos hora de irnos, nave no identificada, por favor síguenos…

– ¿Por qué? – no quiero conocer al tipo ya tuve suficiente con escuchar su voz.

– Para que te unas en la flota claro está, no te preocupes si no quieres te puedes ir, pero como llevas una nave imperial comando querrá saber quién eres, ya sabes solo sigo protocolo, – solo protocolo claro, este tipo es un idiota, – vamos no quiero despedazarte, solo dirígete al hangar 12

– Claro…

– Vamos los rebeldes no somos tan malos como nos pinta el imperio

– Si eso lo tendré que confirmar yo.

El hangar 22 estaba lleno de x-wings y droides astromecanicos, obviamente en el segundo en el que baje de la nave con el uniforme completo de un general del imperio, todos se quedaron callados… bueno no todos los días se ve a un imperial entrar en una nave rebelde.

– Novato ¡¿Quién iba a imaginar que eres un imperial? – un muchacho un poco mayor que yo por unos 3 años, con pelo y ojos castaños, la piel morena y de más o menos un metro ochenta de alto

En cuanto el idiota, hablo todos los rebeldes ya tenían un arma apuntando a mi cabeza.

– En realidad, no lo soy, ya no más. – situación más extraña no puede haber…

– Y que te hicieron tus amigos, acaso palpi se aburrió de verte

– El imperio me traiciono…

– Mnnn que extraño no está mintiendo. – eso sí que fue extraño su cara se contorsiono, como si se diera cuenta de algo. –ven conmigo, comando debe de saber. – esta vez su voz y su carácter cambiaron, ya no estaba relajado, en su lugar estaba serio, ante este extraño cambio no podía hacer más que seguirlo. – soy Ferus Olin ¬– dijo mientras me conducía por un pasillo al interior de la nave.

– Anakin Skywalker

– Bien será mejor que te prepares para un millón de preguntas – paro frente a una puerta – suerte.

Olin y yo entramos a lo que parecía una sala de reuniones, había como 5 personas, 3 parecían ser senadores por sus ropas, los demás militares, todos veían una grabación del discurso de una senadora en el holo, aunque en cuanto vieron mi uniforme lo apagaron y le dirigieron una mirada asesina a Olin.

– Sé que esto se ve mal

– No te imaginas cuanto, será mejor que te expliques – dijo la que a mi criterio debe ser una senadora, aunque ni recuerdo de donde…

– es un desertor imperial, pero lo curioso es que…

– Habla – dijo uno de los generales

– Creo que es como yo…

– ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? – dijo la senadora de antes.

– Creo que es sensible a la fuerza


End file.
